Owned
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: Kain Hikaru decides to take his revenge on our favorite pair of mages, but specifically Lucy. NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! This is something I found in my writing folder that I had completely forgotten about. I can't find it in myself to finish any chapters for my stories, so I figured I might as well share this new story. I have quite the muse with it at the moment. It should not be more than five parts, unless something just strikes me with inspiration and I change my direction. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

**Anywho...**

PART ONE

"They liiiiiiikkkkkeeeeeee each other!" The exceed purred, antagonistically.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" The young blond screeched at the flying creature, while trying to escape the hold of her rescuer.

You see, the partners Natsu and Lucy of Fairy Tail had just finished a painstaking job of ridding a town called Bradbury, of a sudden infestation of Wyvern. It wasn't a typical mission and certainly not the easiest. The pair plus their cat had the upper hand until Natsu in a fit of boredom decided to get cocky and half-ass the job. Not taking the creatures seriously had resulted in our favorite celestial mage being snatched up as a hostage; which of course did not bode well with the dragon-slayer as you could imagine. In the end Lucy ended up being cradled in the arms of Natsu, leading to the exceeds' (very accurate) teasing remark.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" Happy cried. Natsu merely waited for the two to calm down, smiling as he watched the girl chase the cat around the side street.

"Let's go home—"

"Natsu-nii! And Lucy-nii! From the Grand Magic Games! From Fairy Tail!" A small child's voice interrupted the dragon-slayer, causing the team to turn and see a little boy. Not thinking anything of it, they greeted the little kid with smiles and kind words. Ever since the games, this had happened quite frequently.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie!" Lucy beamed and kneeled to eye-level, as the child reached out for hugs from his favorite heroes. However, her opinion swiftly changed as the boy yanked a rather good amount of hair from the girls' head and went running. The group was stunned, no one quite willing to believe what just happened. That is before a raging Lucy went to go after the boy, causing Natsu to have to grab her up again.

"Come now, Lucy, he was only a little brat, time to go home." He tried to reason with her as she squirmed to be free. After a while she huffed and gave up.

"You do realize we're taking a train home, right?" Lucy asked grumpily. The man then paled considerably, turning blue. The girl and the cat giggled, the roles switching to Lucy dragging the poor dragon-slayer to the train station. "_Come now, Natsu, it's only a little train, time to go home._" Lucy mocked.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the shadows of an alleyway on the east side of Bradbury, a cloaked giant sat grinning.

"I got it for you, sir!" The little boy trembled, passing the clump of blonde hair to the man.

"Very good, thank you child." The cloaked figure paid the boy generously for the clump of hair and laughed darkly as the boy turned to go. Pausing a moment the boy decided to ask a question.

"Sir, you're not going to hurt her are you?" He squeaked, as the man shooed him away with a scornful shout.

"Bah! Am I going to hurt her, he asks. Of course I am," Raising the specimen up to a nearby torch to get a better look, he mumbled to himself gleefully. "Yes, very good. I've got you again, my sweet little blonde friend! Now that I have your luscious locks, I can make the ultimate Mr. Cursey!" The cruel laugh of Kain Hikaru resounded through the streets.

XXX

Lucy almost felt bad for her companion. Almost.

Natsu was super sick as usual and lying on the floor of their compartment. Normally he would at least be able to support himself enough to stay in his seat or half lean out the window. Not this time though, he just lay there groaning and miserable, while his cat, Happy perched peacefully on his own bench-seat sleeping. Lucy had just decided to read too, when Natsu surprised her with speech.

"Luuuu-ssshhhieee," He whined while turning his face up to look at the blonde mage. "Can I sit with you?"

Lucy merely blinked at Natsu, the pink haired man had never asked to sit with her before; he'd always just plop down next to her or lay on the floor.

"Sure, just don't barf on me!" Lucy shrugged, patting the seat next to her. Again surprising her, he hopped up quickly and leaned against the poor girl. "Hey! I didn't say you could sit _on_ me!" Lucy huffed, shoving him off. Natsu sighed and slouched against the bench pathetically.

"Luce-ey, I'm sick." He drawled out huskily, eyeing her as she turned to glare at him.

"It's always like this on transportation, get yourself together!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned stubbornly to watch out the window. Truthfully, Lucy loved staring out the window, the perfect excuse for it coming from when Natsu was sick. The blonde enjoyed seeing the world, scenery, every bit of it was an experience and something useful could be found in it. After all she had spent a lot of time locked up in a mansion simply reading about such things. Perhaps that is why she fit in with the adventurous guild Fairy Tail.

Lucy was roused from her daydreams though as a sudden weight pressed against her lap, soft hair tickling her thighs. Smiling, she thought it was Happy and began to stroke the hair gently, jumping slightly when the voice that came from the soft hair was not Happy's.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Natsu mumbled, pushing closer to her stomach. His deep voice thrummed through her, shocked she looked down at the nuzzling boy. Their eyes met, and Lucy saw the genuine apology in his eyes, she frowned.

"Sorry, for what?" She murmured, mentally trying to decide whether to shove him off again or not.

"F-for not paying better attention, and letting that Wyvern get you." Natsu sighed, wrapping his upper arm around her waist. Lucy turned magenta. The man couldn't help but remember another time when Lisanna was taken from him by a big, stupid creature.

"It's fine, Natsu. I'm a Fairy Tail mage; I've had much worse happen to me!" She tried to laugh it off, but he just tightened his grip on her and pressed closer. She struggled against him, as was her nature, though admittedly with half her power.

"I know." He muttered simply, burrowing into her soft tummy and closing his eyes, she squeaked in indifference. Wearing a mid-drift was not a wise decision apparently.

"Your breath is tickling me!" Lucy protested for a while more, but as she got no reaction, gave up. Though lucky for her their train arrived in Magnolia shortly and saved her from further torment. For the first time ever, it was Lucy hopping up dramatically (throwing the boy off her) at the end of movement. Natsu stared at her from the floor as she cheered for being home and bolted, he quickly followed her example and left the all-knowing blue exceed behind; forgotten.

"They liiiiikkkkkkeeeeeeee each other!" He chuckled maniacally.

XXX

"I don't remember asking for you to come home with me!" Lucy snapped at Natsu who was now lounging on her couch and eating her snacks. The boy simply ignored her usual rant about invading her privacy and continued his relaxing. Lucy sighed; she had not been feeling her best ever since she'd gotten off the train. Lucy had only just forced herself to go to the guild briefly before leaving for home and deciding to take a bath. "Alright, whatever, I'm taking my bath I feel awful all of a sudden." She announced.

Lucy felt wrong. She felt weak and disoriented. Like she was burning up and changing shape. However, as she stumbled to her mirror she noted only a flushing of her skin. Lucy frowned, and figured she was merely catching a cold or something. Grabbing some clothes, she peeked her head back out towards her couch where the dragon-slayer sat watching the lacrima-vision and eyed Happy. The little cat seemed to notice her attention after a while and after being given a "come here" signal, soon swooped in to speak with her.

"Lushie, you look weird." Happy giggled, clearly thinking he was going to start one of their fights. Lucy almost laughed as she realized he would have if she weren't so sick all of a sudden.

"H-happy, could you do me a favor?" Lucy whispered, trying and failing to talk with the exceed quietly. She felt dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden and had to grab her wall for support.

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered, looking slightly nervous as she began pulling herself towards her bathroom slowly.

"Please, tell Wendy I'm not…I'm not feeling well." She huffed.

"Lucy, why are you out of breath?" Happy questioned, now worried.

"'M fine Happy, just please tell Wendy, and let her know it's nothing that needs her immediate attention, probably just a cold or something." With that the blonde mage made it to her bathroom and shut the door, starting her bath and trying to relax. Happy now hurrying, went to the window of the apartment and was about to leave when Natsu stopped him.

"Hey, what was that whole whispering thing with Lucy, where are you going?"

"Lucy isn't feeling good, Natsu! I gotta tell Wendy, you stay here and take care of her!" Happy sped off before the dragon-slayer could argue. Not that he really would.

After a moment of letting the situation set in, Natsu wandered over to Lucy's bathroom door and knocked gently before rushing in anyways.

Expecting a bottle or soap bar to be thrown at him, he immediately ducked and went on the defensive. But after a moment of nothing, not even a peep, he soon realized there was a problem.

Lucy hadn't noticed him yet. She seemed awake but her face was red and looked very hot. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open as she panted heavily in the bubbly tub. Natsu bolted over and felt her forehead, shocked to feel some real heat there. If _he_ thought she was having a fever that meant something was very, very wrong. Immediately Natsu stuck his hand in her bath water and cursed at how hot she liked her baths.

"Lucy, why'd you turn the water so hot?" He frowned and unplugged the tub, apparently finally catching the girl's attention.

"N-natsu, get out!" Lucy gasped and weakly pushed at him to go away, but the man held his ground and yanked the cold water on full blast, eliciting a high squeak from the girl, as the nearly half empty tub began filling with freezing cold water. Looking down, Lucy slowly realized her body's reaction to the many stimulants assaulting her body at once. She lethargically covered herself, much to Natsu's quiet disappointment.

"Man, Lucy, you're burning up, we got to cool you down!" He grabbed onto her shoulders and dunked her under water swiftly, causing her to freak out and spit. "I'm sorry, but even I know you shouldn't be this body temperature, Lucy."

"I-I know." Lucy trembled, holding onto his arms like a life-line no longer caring what he saw. Their eyes met; glossed-over, golden brown, to dark, dark, emerald. She could see the genuine fright in Natsu's eyes. "I'm too weak to move." She muttered, embarrassed to admit it.

"Did you already bathe yet?" Natsu asked awkwardly, averting his eyes.

"Yes! I wasn't asking you to bathe me!" She forced out, losing energy from chastising and glaring at him intensely.

"S-sorry, just trying to help!"

"Why don't you get me a swimsuit if you're going to make me stay in here with you around?" She huffed coming to her senses just enough to feel exposed. She was turning even more red, but not from the heat.

"Okay, okay, just calm down and don't move or anything, you're so weak I don't want you drowning or something stupid." He panicked.

Lucy squirmed the moment he disappeared. Who wouldn't? That is until a massive jabbing pain assaulted her head. She grasped her head and cried, it felt like it was splitting open and molten lava was being poured in. Along her joints it felt as though someone were stitching her arms and legs and muscles. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but feel a background presence within her that seemed almost forebodingly familiar. It was a sensation covered up by all the pain she was feeling, that she couldn't help but remember somehow. Distantly in her mind, a vision of a doll being sewn together and covered in flame came to her, but she immediately brushed it off to an overactive imagination, trying to quell her own suffering.

"Here," Natsu bounced back into her bubble space, pulling her forward to tie her bikini top on to her. "I picked your favorite pink one." He murmured as his hands fluttered around her sides, gently securing the garment onto her ample chest. Lucy was somewhat lost in bewilderment; Natsu was dressing her in a tub of cold water. Not just any kind of clothing either, but a swimming suit.

"W-wait!" Lucy sputtered as Natsu grasped her hips, picking her up and sliding the bottoms up her legs and onto her, even taking a moment to tighten their ties. "N-natsu! I-I can't believe you just did that!" She slurred. All of a sudden what little energy she had, left her. Lucy's eyes were growing heavy and she couldn't help, but remain limp and lax. Natsu was seriously freaked out now, she could tell.

"Lucy, you look drunk!" He touched her forehead again and grimaced. "Seriously, I don't know what the hell to do!" Lucy merely blinked sluggishly at him and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." She breathed, barely being able to say a word. "Since when do you have multiple scarves?"

"That's it; I can't stand watching this any longer, Lucy! You're seeing double!" Natsu launched off of his knees in front of her and bolted into her room a moment before returning with a light blanket of hers. "Come on, Luce, up and at it." He pulled her up again quickly with a hand and she leaned heavily against her bathroom wall, eyeing him warily.

Toweling her off and trying to keep her steady and fully covered by the swimsuit was certainly a challenge. Good thing Natsu enjoyed challenges. He swore heavily as he finally was able to wrap her into the blanket and pull her up into his arms.

"Why the blanket?" She questioned having a brief cognitive moment, but beginning to turn delirious again from the fever pitching.

"So you're not hanging all out in the middle of the street as I rush your ass to the guild." Natsu answered, sweeping into her bedroom and grabbing her spare bag of clothes for spur of the moment missions and hitting the road. Not that Lucy ever noticed, given the fact that she passed out finally.

XXX

In the distance not too terribly far from Magnolia, a man camped out in the once luxurious and well kept, Heartfilia Mansion. Humming cheerfully, the creepy Kain Hikaru put the last finishing touches on his latest masterpiece. The Ultimate Mr. Cursey. Aka: The body of Lucy Heartfilia.

"This time my sweet, sweet blond friend, you won't be able to escape my control." Kain giggled, leaping up and striking a pose with his beloved doll. "No, no, no you won't!" The portrait of the former "Lady Luck" hung on the ominously lit parlor wall, as the man turned to face the pretty Lucy Heartfilia. "Why you ask? Because this time, I've used an even more evil and special curse for you my darling! I can't wait to see what your precious boyfriend thinks!"

The giant's booming laugh could be heard miles away. Nothing muted it, not even the cold, icy rain.

**A/N: Did you like it? Have I hooked any of you? Muahahahaha! :)) Please, let me know how I did and leave me a REVIEW or Fave...or Follow or something! They're all deeply appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! Sorry about the wait! I blame college and life...yeah... Thanks to all the reviews! I certainly didn't expect as much interest as this story got! I'm pleasantly surprised! I hope this next part will not disappoint anyone! :) Much longer chapter than I anticipated too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail. **

**Anywho...**

PART TWO

"Help! Ji-chan! Mira! Everybody, anybody!" Natsu hollered, as he brought the fainted Lucy into the guild. Immediately, Mira came to help and the members hushed themselves and stopped their drinking while paying close attention.

"Natsu, what's happened?" Mira asked, wincing as her hand came to Lucy's burning forehead. "Is she sick?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so! She doesn't smell like she's sick. It smells like…" Natsu trailed off, his body visibly shaking. The last time anyone had seen the man so shook up was after Lisanna's death.

"What does it smell like, Natsu?" Makarov asked sternly, suddenly seeming sober. "Let's put her to bed, up in the infirmary, please." He directed Mira and Macao to take her, while grabbing Natsu's shoulder to keep him still.

"Ji-chan, It smells like…magic…heavy magic. I got to stay with her!" He tried to go up with her, but was held firmly.

"Go get Wendy from the girls' dormitory." Makarov glanced around the room a moment before finding Jet, Droy, and a distressed looking Levi. "Jet, go fetch Porlyusica!"

"Ji-chan, Happy's already after Wendy, please—"

"There's no time, Natsu. Go!" The Master shoved the now angry man, all the way out the door.

"M-master? May I ask why you are making, Natsu leave?" Levi stepped forward to ask. The man turned to go up the stairs to the infirmary, the small woman following him.

"Well, honestly? He is too emotionally attached and will just get in the way."

"Get in the way?"

"Yes. Because if the curse being used on Lucy, is what I think it is..." The old man paused and stared at the blunette with genuine concern, "Then the road ahead is not going to be easy for anyone." Levi stood there a moment, left behind and in shock. What had Lucy gotten herself into this time?

XXX

"BWA-HAHAHAHA-HA!" Kain laughed obnoxiously. "Lucy Heartfilia is a fool! Any mage who leaves such excellent cursing materials lying unguarded in an abandoned home...foolish!" Kain was now in the process of picking out which dress he preferred on Lucy. The young woman's old bedroom closet was still jam packed with clothes.

"Hmmm," He hummed to himself seriously, "Do I prefer this darling baby blue or this delightfully frilly pink? I want the statement to be classy, yet 'ravage' worthy as well." The man held two very expensive gowns up to an old portrait of the blond, just to get an idea.

Frustrated by the overwhelming amount of choices, he pulled out his new doll. It looked like every other Mr. Cursey doll, but this time it had a lock of blond hair sewn onto its head. It also had a make-shift dress made of rags from old clothes, tied onto it. He had also taken the time to paint a creepy female face onto it. Over all it was a disgusting sight to see.

"I think I am just going to have to bring you home to see exactly how you look in these, my dear." Kain laughed, and began twirling the doll around, chanting something beneath his breath.

XXX

Makarov, and Team Natsu, sat grumpily outside the infirmary. Makarov sporting a fairly large goose egg on his head. Porlyusica had finally come to make a diagnosis, and well as usual beat the crap out of Makarov for hovering around. Now they were all kicked out for the physical, except Wendy of course, who had somehow charmed the old bat.

"Ji-chan—"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Everyone chimed in; the dragon-slayer had been whining non-stop about seeing their young blond friend. Before Makarov could explode Porlyusica called him in.

"Only, Makarov." She specified as the whole group tried to come through the door. Leaving Erza and Gray, having to hold back the hot-head.

"Tell me, is it what I feared?" The Master grumbled, as the door closed and they turned to face the bedridden woman.

"I believe so." Porlyusica nodded. "It would seem, Miss Heartfilia has been cursed by the black magic: Own."

Wendy who still had no idea what this meant, spoke up, after seeing the paling reaction of the Master.

"A-and what does that mean?" She stuttered, gripping Lucy's hand tightly.

"It means," Makarov began gravelly, "That someone has made a curse doll of Lucy, but instead of using a simple generic doll they have made a special one after her. Meaning the curse is specific to Lucy, another person could not be controlled by this doll because it has been made of Lucy's hair and personal clothes."

"Which also means, her words are not her own, nor her actions. She is in all intents and purposes, owned by the person who keeps this doll." Porlyusica added.

"How do we fix this?" Wendy demanded, fearful for her close friend and sister-like role model.

"We can't do anything unless we find the doll and the person controlling it. She will not wake until the person calls for her, and when she does, she will no longer have control over her body or her voice. It will be as if her soul has left and there is nothing but a shell. Or puppet left." Makarov finished.

"You best be speaking to the others, Makarov. There's not but a slim chance that the girl could be slightly resistant to it." Porlyusica growled before walking out. "Let me know if you find the doll and the culprit, you'll need me then, as you know."

XXX

"What kind of scene do we want to make, Lucy dear? A sneaky escape, or a bombastic one?" Kain now hovered over a lacrima-ball, watching the Fairy Tail members freak out, as the news of what was ailing the young woman came out. "How about we go sneaky, this way your desperate lover boy can't get in our way yet." The bristle-haired man jeered. Watching intently as the dragon-slayer had a mini freak out session and was slammed to the ground by the Master's giant fist. The Fairy's were not taking the news well.

"All right sweetie, time to come out and play with your poor lonely, Kain-sama!"

XXX

The blond woke with a start. She could hear upset voices in the next room. Her body began rising without her consent, and moving towards the infirmary window. Opening her jaw she tried to say something, anything…but could not. Panic started welling up in her as she realized she could not control any of her body anymore.

She opened the window silently, and screamed mentally for someone to hear it anyways. In the background she could hear the end of a conversation, she probably would have liked to have heard from beginning to end.

"…Once she wakes, she will no longer be herself, she will be Owned by whoever cursed her. Even her speech will be hindered this time, the only thing left to her will be her inner thoughts—"

Her left foot hiked up onto the window ledge and her mind came racing back to what was happening in front of her. She was currently stepping up onto the sill to jump onto the roof. Below she noticed a carriage, the man sitting atop it waiving to her to come down. All she wanted was to scream.

"Lucy!" Her body did not turn back to the young girls' voice. Her body would not respond to anything, let alone Wendy. "Oh, no! Lucy!" With that she jumped.

The rush of the wind made her eyes tear up, and the pain of her landing still reached her wholly, but her body continued to move. She made her decent to the ground swiftly and hopped up into the carriage, despite all the aches and pains. The man looked her up and down before driving off at top speed.

"Nice, bikini." The man commented, not at all trying to hide his gaze. Lucy cringed inside as she felt her face turn into something seductive.

"Thanks." She said lustfully, sounding much like how she did when super drunk or trying to get a discount off something. If she could she would shiver in fear, but she could not. Instead her traitorous body arched, accentuating her body's curves. "Where are we going?" She managed to ask, though still in the same lusty way. She felt some relief in having done something of her own mind.

"The Heartfilia land, baby. My employer said to meet him there, with you. Though he never told me how hot you'd be." And again, as the man's eyes passed over her body, she wished she could scream.

"Aw, thanks." She giggled coyly. Lucy was going to kill whoever was doing this to her, she vehemently vowed this, as the drivers hand slid up her inner thigh.

Lucky for Lucy, Kain had no desire to share Lucy Heartfilia.

Her body lit on fire at once, shocking both the now injured man, and Lucy. But quickly her body reacted, and kicked the man out of the moving vehicle, Lucy now driving. The fire went out just as quickly.

"Thank you." She whispered, knowing whoever was controlling her would hear.

XXX

"Lucy's ran away!" Wendy called, running to the others. Makarov grabbed Natsu immediately.

"Don't do anything rash, we need to wait and see where she goes, so we can find the damn doll." Makarov hissed.

"That's easy for you to say! This is Lucy we're talking about!" Natsu squirmed and glared daggers. "She doesn't even have her keys with her!"

"Calm down." Erza mandated. Natsu ignored her.

"She's my partner, and I can't let her just be taken away by some asshole!"

****SMACK****

"If you think we enjoy this, then you're a fool, Salamander." Erza muttered.

"Uh, shouldn't we be finding that carriage and following it?" Gray asked somewhat fearfully. The group looked at him in awe a moment.

"See?! I told you we need to go after her!"

XXX

Never, had Lucy Heartfilia hated her family home more than now. As she walked up the stairs to her captors arms, she raged inside. Kain Hikaru…of course!

"My sweet! You're finally here! I missed you." Kain grabbed her up into a hug and yanked her towards her former room.

"Kain-sama!" Her voice had cheered. Lucy gagged mentally at her sugary, lusty voice.

"Let's get you dressed in something more," He looked her up and down, "scrumptious." Again the girl shivered inwardly.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress for you, my Lord?"

"Yes, indeed my Princess." He answered. They came to Lucy's old room and the two dresses laid out for her.

"Which one, Kain-sama?"

"Hmmm, the blue one I think shall do fine." He stroked his chin. "After all your friends should be over soon, and well we wouldn't want you to ruin that beautiful pink one."

"Oh, you're very right, Kain-sama!" She giggled and began pulling the blue ball gown on without further delay.

"Ah-ah! I wouldn't wear a swimsuit under a fancy dress if I were you."

Immediately the blond stripped off her bikini, and slowly got dressed, all the while the man stood watching. Lucy wanted nothing more than to disappear or harm the man, but of course she was allowed neither joy. Instead her body smiled flirtatiously, and took its time, provocatively dressing. The only thing in Lucy Heartfilia's control was the one lone tear that came rolling out of her right eye.

"Oh, when you look at me like that, I can almost forgive you and your lover for what you did to me back on Tenrou Island." The man came forward and began lacing the blue corseted dress for the blond, far too tightly. Looking in the mirror together, they locked eyes. Kains were cruel and filled with malice, though lustful. His eyes still poured over her figure. The blue dress accentuated her in all the right places and barely covered her breasts at all. The sleeves were off the shoulder, making the gown obstructive for any movement. Lucy now remembered how much she hated wearing this dress. She couldn't breathe in it, she couldn't raise her hands above her head, she could barely walk let alone run in it, for the weight was so much. It made her briefly wonder how he intended for her to fight in the dress, given that it was obvious that he had plans for her to hurt her friends.

Kain's large meaty hand graced across her cleavage, raising goose bumps to her flesh, that were totally her own. It was not in pleasure that she shivered, though her body behaved as though it were.

"Yes, indeed, how you are now, totally mine, I could almost forgive you." He whispered in her ear, her body arching in false pleasure. "Mmm, maybe if you're an especially good little girl, I will."

Slowly he turned her around and to her utter horror; he began sucking on her neck. Soon a large hickey was made, but the crime was in the fact that her body began moaning and wriggling as though it were in extreme bliss. Chuckling, Kain once again yanked her around, now pressing her up against her window, somewhat roughly.

"See? There's your friends!" He leaned in close, licking her clavicle leisurely. "Let's see how lover-boy likes the marking I made on your beautiful skin."

XXX

"Remember, our mission in this is to get in, find the doll and get out." Erza declared as Team Natsu charged towards the building. "Wendy and Charle will go in through the roof. Gray will take the rear of the building, and I will take the front." The team exchanged glances and nodded.

"Erza? What about hothead?" Gray questioned.

"Natsu…will do whatever he does." Erza frowned, shocking the other members, by how lenient she was being with the fire dragon.

Natsu was however, already flying full steam ahead with Happy, towards the second floor landing's picture window. And as he crashed through that window and into the ballroom, no one was surprised.

They were surprised however, when several celestial spirits stopped them in there decent onto the building. Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer and even Aries were barring their way.

"What the?!" Gray shouted as Taurus slammed into him full power, all he could do was dodge.

"Mooooo-yyyyyyyy apologies, friends. I cannot control moo-y own body anymooooooooore." Taurus hollered at them.

Before Wendy could try and help Gray, Aries got in her way. The shy ram, squirming and apologizing non-stop.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, Wendy!" Aries cried as she released a wool bomb on the young girl. Team Natsu just couldn't seem to fight their friends seriously, except for Erza who was currently taking on both Cancer and Sagittarius, albeit she was taking it easier on them.

XXX

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted, flames spouting from his mouth in anger.

"Natsu! She can't answer you, you know!" Happy reminded him, almost irritated. How many times did the guy have to hear, that Lucy's body wasn't her own?

"I don't care what ji-chan and the old hag say, Lucy's strong! That's her body, not this creep's!" Natsu explained passionately. Happy couldn't help but feel the infectious optimism.

"Aye, sir! Sniff her out, Natsu!"

"There'll be no need for any of that sniffing stuff." Kain laughed evilly, escorting the blond to the staircase, her hand tucked in his arm. Lucy's body was now taking on a calm, submissive air to it, much to her chagrin. Her body was now aching from her runaway, hard of breathing due to the corset, and she could feel Kains' hickey on her neck as if it were pulsing. She felt like a Barbie doll.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, but her body did not move. She was not even allowed to look down to him, though she knew where he was. "And you? Aren't you that bastard from before? What was it…Kevin Peek-a-boo or something?" As usual the dragon-slayers' memory for names was not at its best.

"It's Kain Hikaru, Natsu." Happy sighed.

"Lucy dear, I believe we have guests." Kain announced pleasantly, finally allowing her to move her head down to look at her friends.

"Oh! How wonderful, Kain-sama!" She replied lovingly, making a grand curtsy, one that she hadn't been made to do since her times of meeting royalty with her father.

Natsu stared almost frightened of Lucy's act. Never had he seen her eyes so blank and glassy nor her demeanor so fake and fragile.

"Lucy, snap out of it! You have to!" Natsu decided to plead with her. If only he knew how bad she wanted to.

"Don't you just love my fiancés dress, Mr. Dragneel?" Kain ignored the boring interaction and guided the young blond in front of his body. "See how it drapes so nicely…" He gestured and traced Lucy's collarbone. His marking coming into obvious view. The room seemed to immediately get hotter.

"What the hell do you mean fiancé? Don't touch her like that, don't touch her at all!"

"Oh, but she loved it earlier when I did, didn't you my sweet blond?" Kain traced his hickey and pulled her closer.

"Oh, yes, Kain-sama!" She sighed sensually, falling back into the mans' chest.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu continued to broil, the room becoming sweltering hot.

"A marking of Kain-sama's love." Lucy mewled, leaning further into her captor.

"Lucy, you have to fight it!" Happy cried, also horrified by the scene in front of him.

But the only answer the girl could give to the boys, was another lone tear.

"Now see, magic is a beautiful thing, but there are always loop holes." Kain sighed, while brushing away the liquid on her cheek. "You can make a masterpiece of a doll, but you can't make the tears stop. I've done everything I can think of, and no magic ever stops a human's tears. It's a shame really."

"You bastard! She's crying because she's in pain! Let her free!" Natsu raged.

"I can't. Not now, not ever. I Own her now. I wouldn't though even if I could, if only to see this look on your pathetic face. You're the reason, you two are the reason, why I failed to make Grimoir Heart proud of me. You two lovebirds will pay." Kain shoved Lucy forward and pulled out the grimy little doll controlling her, quickly dousing it with water, making Lucy glow blue. "My dear, we must take out the trash. Call forth your spirits Aquarius and Scorpio." Lucy soundly pulled forth her keys.

"Dammit, Lucy! I don't want to hurt our friends, but if you don't get a hold of yourself I will." Natsu shook his head and looked the vacant-looking girl in the eyes. "I know you're still in there, the old hag mentioned that some people may be somewhat resistant to this curse. Fight it Lucy! With all your might! No one gets to control you like this, not again!"

Lucy's heart clenched in her chest, she wanted to stop herself, she did. Perhaps, with Natsu here with her, she could.

**A/N: Yay or Nay? Let me know how I did! Please? Your REVIEWS, Faves, Follows really are appreciated! They always inspire me to write more! :)**


End file.
